Just Us
by upejun
Summary: SH ONESHOT : BELIEVE. Sasuke cukup lama merasa tak percaya dengan wanita setelah tiga tahun ditinggal kekasihnya. Sedangkan Hinata mencoba untuk mempercayai kembali kekasihnya setelah tidur dengan wanita lain. Akankah mereka menemukan kepercayaan mereka kembali?
1. The Legacy

_**Welcome to Just Us!**_ **Kumpulan cerita** _ **onsehot**_ **dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Setiap** _ **chapter**_ **punya cerita sendiri, tidak saling berkaitan dengan** _ **chapter**_ **lain.**

 _ **All the characters here are**_ **Masashi Kishimoto's (** _ **except**_ **Tatsuya),** _ **but the plot is mine**_ **. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah namun tidak plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan plot, sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja. Karena ini AU, sudah pasti OOC.**

 _ **No bashing, just for fun. If you don't like this story just go back and don't read. I've warned you. Happy reading, everyone**_ **:)**

 **.**

Sasuke menguap lebar, selebar-lebarnya. Bosan, ngantuk, malas, bercampur jadi satu. Ini harusnya jadi mata kuliah yang menyenangkan. Ayolah, kalau bukan karena dosen yang tidak pintar berdandan itu Sasuke pasti tidak akan sebosan ini. Coba lihat, apa yang dipakai oleh dosennya yang sedang berdiri di depan dan memberi kuliah itu. Itu pakaian apa karung beras? Sasuke berani bertaruh dosennya itu punya tubuh yang ramping, setidaknya kalau dilihat dari tinggi badannya. Tapi pakaian yang dikenakannya tampaknya dua ukuran lebih besar dari yang seharusnya. Sasuke mendengus, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk tapi rasanya sia-sia saja.

Belum lagi suaranya, lembuuuut sekali. Meski cukup kedengaran sampai belakang, tempat duduk Sasuke sekarang, namun suara itu tak kuasa menarik perhatian dan fokus dari para mahasiswa. Oke, mungkin hanya Sasuke yang berpikiran seperti ini. Teman-temannya yang lain tampak serius mengikuti pelajaran. Mungkin hanya mengharapkan nilai yang bagus atau mereka memang tertarik dengan penjelasan dari dosen itu.

"Baik, sampai di sini saja, kelas dibubarkan," kata sang dosen pada akhirnya.

Sasuke hampir melompat dari kursi, merasa merdeka karena kelas telah berakhir. Setidaknya hari ini dia tidak memberikan tugas. Sasuke bisa langsung pulang dan tidur. Oh ya, membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Sasuke senang luar biasa. Masih ada satu semester lagi sebelum skripsi menghantui. Sasuke bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk bersenang-senang.

Seperti malam ini, Sasuke menghabiskan malam di sebuah klub langganannya. Saking seringnya ia kesini, bartender sampai mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Berapa gelas hari ini, Uchiha?" tanya bartender.

"Secukupnya saja. Aku menyetir sendiri malam ini, jangan sampai mabuk," jawab Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Bartender menuangkan sedikit Black Label ke dalam gelas dan meletakkannya di depan Sasuke. Sasuke menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian menghabiskan minuman itu dalam sekali teguk.

"Wow, Uchiha. Kau kuat minum juga ternyata."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan kepada wanita yang berbicara padanya. Wanita cantik yang mengenakan _dress_ merah tanpa lengan yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya, riasannya tidak menor dan parfumnya tidak menyengat. Sasuke nendengus, tak selera menanggapi. Di dunia ini sudah banyak masalah dan Sasuke tidak ingin wanita menjadi salah satunya. Dia tidak heran kenapa wanita itu bisa tahu namanya, toh dia memang cukup terkenal. Tidak perlu dirisaukan.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sasuke mendelik, itu nama yang familiar. Tapi ia tidak percaya akan mendengar nama itu di sini. Sasuke merasakan pergerakan dari wanita yang tadi berbicara dengannya dan mau tak mau Sasuke memutar pandangannya untuk melihat wanita itu.

"Sabaku Gaara," sapa wanita itu sambil memeluk pria berambut merah tampan yang memanggilnya.

"Ternyata memang kau, Hinata."

Sasuke membeku, melihat wanita yang dipanggil Hinata. Itukan dosennya, yang suka mengenakan karung beras setiap mengajar! Ada apa dengan penampilannya hari ini, kenapa berbeda sekali?

"Kau sendirian?" tanya pria berambut merah yang dipanggil Gaara.

"Iya, membosankan sekali. Untung ada kau," jawab Hinata senang.

"Kalau begitu aku traktir minum."

Gaara memesan minuman kepada bartender dengan masih memeluk pinggang Hinata. Sasuke tanpa sadar masih memperhatikan kedua orang itu. Hinata melihatnya lalu mengedipkan sebelah mata sebelum dirinya dan Gaara beranjak mencari tempat duduk setelah mengambil minuman mereka.

Sasuke yakin sekali itu dosennya, Hyuuga- _sensei_. Dengan melihat warna matanya saja Sasuke sudah yakin bahwa itu dia meski penampilannya 180 derajat berbeda dengan saat di kelas. Sasuke memesan segelas minuman lagi kemudian meneguknya sampai habis.

 **.**

Belum pernah selama kuliah Sasuke begitu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan seorang dosen. Setelah pertemuan tak sengaja antara dirinya dan Hinata minggu lalu, Sasuke jadi uring-uringan. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat masuk mata kuliah oleh Hyuuga- _sensei_ lagi agar bisa bertemu dengan dosennya itu.

Itu dia baru masuk ke kelas. Sasuke mengernyit heran, wanita itu masih pakai karung beras seperti biasa. Sasuke mengira bahwa penampilannya sudah berubah sehingga Sasuke begitu menunggu hari ini untuk melihat perubahan dosennya itu. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia berpenampilan seperti biasa saat dia mengajar. Sasuke menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal.

Malamnya Sasuke pergi ke klub malam yang biasa dan ia bertemu lagi dengan Hinata, lebih tepatnya dia yang melihat Hinata dari meja bar. Sedangkan Hinata sedang asyik mengobrol dengan teman berambut merahnya di tempat lain. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Padahal seingat Sasuke Hinata adalah dosen yang pemalu. Dia jarang terlihat berkomunikasi dengan laki-laki, baik itu sesama dosen maupun mahasiswa. Jika ada mahasiswa yang menjumpainya pun Hinata akan berbicara seperlunya kemudian pergi. Satu lagi perbedaan Hinata saat di kampus dan di luar kampus, membuat Sasuke makin uring-uringan.

Suatu hari di kampus Sasuke memutuskan untuk menguntit Hinata setelah jam kuliah berakhir. Sasuke berjalan agak jauh di belakang Hinata kemanapun dosen itu pergi. Sampai akhirnya ketika Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya untuk menguntit dosennya pulang ke rumah, Sasuke kehilangan jejaknya. Tepat di luar gerbang kampus Sasuke sudah tak melihat Hinata lagi. Mungkin sudah naik bus atau taksi, pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke hampir saja menginjak pedal gas untuk pergi ketika dosen yang diikuti olehnya muncul di depan mobilnya. Sasuke kaget bukan main. Dosen itu kemudian berjalan ke samping mobil. Refleks Sasuke membuka kunci pintu mobil lalu membiarkan dosennya itu masuk ke dalam dan duduk di jok penumpang kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman.

" _Sensei_ sedang apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Jalan!" perintah Hinata.

Sasuke masih bergeming, bingung mau jalan kemana.

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Kau sudah mengikutiku sejak tadi. Kenapa tak sekalian saja kau antarkan aku pulang dan kita bisa mendiskusikan perbuatanmu hari ini."

Sasuke menelan ludah. Hinata berkata dengan tegas dan lantang, berbeda dengan saat ia memberikan kuliah di kelas. Perbedaan yang ketiga. Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya menginjak pedal gas dan mobil pun melaju. Hinata menuntun arah perjalanan mereka.

"Biar kutebak, kau jadi begini sejak kita bertemu di klub, kan?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, fokus ke jalan.

"Aku tahu kau sering memperhatikanku diam-diam sejak itu, baik di klub maupun di kampus. Sebenarnya aku salut padamu, kau tidak menceritakan soal ini pada siapapun," puji Hinata.

"Aku bukan penggosip, _Sensei_ ," jawab Sasuke.

"Karena kaulah yang digosipkan," kata Hinata. Sasuke nyengir.

Mereka tiba di sebuah komplek apartemen dan Hinata menyuruh Sasuke parkir di _basement_. Sebenarnya Sasuke agak ragu. Kalau cuma untuk mengantar pulang harusnya kan Sasuke bisa menurunkan dosennya di depan komplek apartemen, tidak perlu sampai parkir segala. Namun ketika Hinata mengajak Sasuke turun, ia baru sadar bahwa dosennya ingin Sasuke singgah. Ia hanya menurut.

Sasuke memasuki apartemen yang sangat bernuansa wanita. Wangi ruangan itu sangat segar, membuat siapapun akan betah berlama-lama di dalamnya. Semua ruangan tampak rapi. Ada sofa putih di ruang tamu dan Sasuke dipersilakan duduk di situ. Lagi-lagi ia hanya menurut, duduk dengan tenang tanpa celingukan karena ia tahu itu tidak sopan.

Tak lama kemudian Hinata menemuinya lagi, ia sudah berganti pakaian. Sasuke terpesona melihat karung beras kini telah berganti dengan hotpants putih dan kemeja kebesaran berwarna sama. Sasuke bahkan baru menyadari bahwa dosennya itu memiliki tungkai kaki yang indah sekali. Ia hampir tak bisa berpaling, namun kesadarannya kembali dan ia sudah menunduk ketika Hinata menyapanya.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, apa saja, _Sensei_ ," jawab Sasuke dengan formal dan sedikit gugup.

Hinata melihatnya dengan intens, membuat Sasuke mulai berkeringat padahal AC sudah dinyalakan.

"Kemarilah!" perintah Hinata.

Ragu-ragu Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Namun saat melihat Hinata juga melangkah ke arahnya, Sasuke diam di tempat.

Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di bibirnya, dan meskipun otaknya menyuruhnya untuk mundur ia malah membalas ciuman Hinata. Kedua tangan Hinata kini berada di bahu Sasuke dan ia melompat lalu melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata lalu menyangga kedua pahanya agar ia tak jatuh.

Sejenak mereka mengambil jarak dan ketika itu Sasuke melihat sesuatu yang lain di mata Hinata, sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat. Sasuke mundur lalu berbalik kemudian menjatuhkan Hinata di sofa putih tempat ia duduk sebelumnya. Kini Sasuke yang mencium Hinata lebih dulu, dan mereka bergantian mendominasi ciuman panas itu.

Mereka kembali berjarak meski masih cukup dekat.

"Kau akan tinggal untuk makan malam, kan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu," jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

Hinata bisa melihat nafsu di mata Sasuke. "Maksudku makan malam betulan," kata Hinata sambil mendorong pelan dada Sasuke sehingga ia bisa bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan kembali ke dapur. Sasuke mengikutinya dengan tampang antara kecewa dan canggung.

"Aku jadi takut pacarmu marah," kata Hinata sambil menyiapkan bahan memasak.

"Aku tidak punya pacar, _Sensei_."

Hinata melihat Sasuke yang kini duduk di salah satu kursi dapur.

"Pertama, kita hampir saja bercinta di sofa itu dan kau masih memanggilku _Sensei_?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. Ia pun menyadari kegilaan yang telah mereka berdua lakukan sebelumnya.

"Baiklah, panggil saja Hinata. Kedua, masa iya kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Aku memang tidak punya," jawab Sasuke. "Toh aku juga tidak bisa menikah dengan pacarku."

Hinata mengerti, dia tahu kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menikahi pacarnya. Bukan, tidak boleh menikahi lebih tepatnya.

"Tapi kau pintar berciuman," puji Hinata.

"Aku memang tidak punya pacar, tapi waktu SMA aku pernah mencium separuh populasi perempuan di sekolah," jelas Sasuke.

"Termasuk guru wanita?" tanya Hinata antusias.

"Ya, termasuk para guru, bahkan yang sudah menikah."

"Luar biasa!" Hinata merasa takjub. "Aku kira cuma Gaara yang punya rekor seperti itu."

"Gaara?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Oh, temanmu yang berambut merah."

Hinata mengangguk. "Dan biar kutebak. Separuh lainnya yang tidak kau cium karena mereka jelek."

Sasuke tertawa, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. "Temanmu juga begitu?"

"Iya," jawab Hinata sambil ikut tertawa.

"Terkadang aku tidak minta, justru mereka yang mau," bela Sasuke.

"Ya, dulu Gaara juga begitu. Bahkan banyak wanita yang ingin sekali ciuman pertama mereka dilakukan dengan Gaara."

Sasuke kembali tertawa, dan Hinata tahu maksudnya adalah Sasuke juga mengalami hal yang sama. Keuntungan menjadi pria tampan.

"Aku penasaran kalau kita dulu berada di SMA yang sama, kau dan Gaara pasti akan taruhan siapa yang berhasil mencium lebih banyak perempuan," kata Hinata yakin.

"Bisa jadi," balas Sasuke. "Tapi aku baru 22 tahun. Meskipun aku jadi adik kelas kita tetap tidak akan ketemu, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Umurku 35, jauh sekali. Kau pasti baru lahir saat aku duduk di bangku SMA."

Tapi Sasuke tidak merasa dirinya sedang bersama wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya, setidaknya saat ini. Sasuke mendadak tegang, tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

"Berarti _Sensei_ sudah menikah?"

Sasuke jadi tidak nyaman. Benar-benar tidak lucu jika suami dosennya pulang dan memergoki Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berduaan di tempat tinggalnya dan istrinya.

"Ya, aku sudah menikah..." jawab Hinata.

Sasuke menahan napas.

"...dulu."

Sasuke mendesah lega.

Hinata tersenyum jahil melihat ekspresi ketakutan Sasuke. "Aku menikah umur 23, lima tahun kemudian bercerai dan tidak menikah lagi sampai sekarang. Dan sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku _Sensei_."

"Mm, kenapa kau bercerai?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati.

"Karena aku tidak bisa punya anak," jawab Hinata santai. Seakan-akan itu bukan masalah besar dalam hidupnya.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya. "Maksudku banyak pasangan yang tidak punya anak tapi tetap bersama-sama."

"Sebagaimana Uchiha, Hyuuga juga seperti itu. Jalan hidup kita sudah ditentukan, bahkan sejak saat kita lahir. Kita akan menikah dengan siapa, perusahaan apa yang akan menjadi milik kita, harus punya keturunan laki-laki untuk jadi pewaris, dan sebagainya. Menurutmu jika aku tidak bisa mengandung dan melahirkan anak, apa aku masih pantas dijadikan istri?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya diam. Yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar. Itulah sebabnya Sasuke tak pernah mau punya pacar. Ia takut saat sedang sayang-sayangnya dengan pacarnya dia harus meninggalkan gadis itu dan menikah dengan orang lain, wanita yang telah dipilihkan oleh orang tuanya. Seorang wanita dari klan pebisnis lain, atau saudara jauh dari klan sendiri. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara pada konglomerat bahwa mereka tidak akan sembarangan menikahi orang lain demi keberlangsungan kerajaan bisnis mereka.

Hinata melanjutkan. "Para pria akan mewarisi perusahaan, lalu menikah untuk punya anak laki-laki sebagai pewaris selanjutnya. Sedangkan para wanita akan menikah dengan seorang pewaris dan harus melahirkan anak laki-laki untuk menjadi pewaris juga. Bayangkan saja, berapa banyak yang menikah tanpa cinta. Itulah sebabnya para konglomerat bersifat apatis. Kita kekurangan kasih sayang."

Sasuke tidak membantah apapun yang dikatakan Hinata karena memang itulah yang sebenarnya. Akhirnya ia paham kenapa selalu tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekitarnya, karena ia selalu merasa itu bukan urusannya. Namun yang sebenarnya adalah Sasuke memang tidak pernah diajarkan untuk peduli oleh orang tuanya. Semua yang ada di keluarga sibuk dengan bisnisnya. Satu-satunya urusan mereka adalah berpikir keras bagaimana kerajaan bisnis mereka tetap hidup dan berkembang, bukan malah bangkrut.

Sasuke jadi teringat kakak laki-lakinya yang sudah menikah, tentu dengan wanita pilihan orang tua yang tak dicintainya. Ia sudah punya dua anak perempuan yang cantik, tapi sayang tidak bisa menjadi pewaris. Ia dan istrinya masih berusaha untuk bisa punya anak laki-laki.

"Jadi, kau dulu tidak mencintai suamimu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku tidak yakin pernah merasakan cinta," jawab Hinata sambil mengaduk sup. "Kau lebih beruntung, Sasuke. Kau bisa pergi bebas kemanapun kau mau. Dulu aku sangat dikekang, tidak boleh keluar tanpa ditemani pengawal. Aku baru bisa sebebas sekarang karena sudah bercerai. Anggap saja aku sudah dibuang oleh keluarga karena membuat malu, meskipun ayahku masih mengirimiku uang sampai sekarang. Dia sungguh prihatin dengan apa yang aku alami, tapi ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Menurut Sasuke, Hinata lebih sedih ketika membahas ayahnya daripada pernikahannya yang hancur.

"Waktu SMA aku berkenalan dengan Gaara. Sebenarnya tanpa sengaja karena ia mau menciumku, lalu aku menamparnya. Setelah itu Gaara berusaha untuk minta maaf, dan akhirnya kami berteman. Dia banyak menceritakan kehidupan di luar rumah. Meskipun dia pewaris, tapi dia bisa hidup bebas sepertimu. Aku benar-benar iri padanya. Bahkan kakak laki-lakiku saja tidak bisa sebebas itu. Aku menyukai Gaara sampai sempat terpikir bahwa mungkin aku akan dinikahkan dengannya. Jika kejadiannya seperti itu aku pasti akan sangat senang. Tapi ternyata aku dinikahkan dengan seorang pria dari klan Namikaze," sesal Hinata.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan penuh seksama. Aneh karena saat di kelas ia bahkan tidak pernah memperhatikan saat Hinata membawakan kuliah. Ia senang mendengar Hinata bicara, ia senang bagaimana wanita itu mau berbagi kisah dengannya, padahal mereka baru saja dekat hari ini.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo kita makan dulu!" ajak Hinata.

Hinata ternyata pandai memasak. Meski awalnya ragu namun akhirnya Sasuke menghabiskan semua makanan setelah diizinkan oleh Hinata. Mantan suami Hinata tak seharusnya menceraikan wanita yang pintar memasak seperti ini, pikir Sasuke.

Setelah makan mereka duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Hinata menuangkan dua gelas anggur dan mereka menikmatinya sambil mengobrol.

"Siapa ciuman pertamamu?" tanya Sasuke sebelum menyesap anggur yang sangat enak itu. Hinata punya selera yang bagus terhadap minuman.

"Gaara," jawab Hinata.

"Bukankah kau menamparnya saat ia ingin menciummu?"

"Awalnya iya, tapi lama-lama aku jadi penasaran juga. Dan pada saat itu aku memang sudah mulai suka padanya. Kau sendiri?"

"Kakak kelas di SMA. Siswi paling populer di sekolah. Aku baru masuk SMA seminggu dan sudah berhasil menciumnya. Itulah awal mula dari semuanya."

Mereka kemudian saling diam, minum anggur sambil menatap perapian.

"Kalau kau sudah bercerai, kenapa tidak menikah saja dengan Gaara?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Ia masih punya istri," jawab Hinata tak bersemangat. "Lagi pula aku sudah biasa saja, hanya menganggapnya teman saja. Kami berdua menjaga itu."

Mencuri suami orang juga bukan tindakan yang dapat dibenarkan menurut Sasuke. Ia semakin memahami wanita di hadapannya ini.

"Satu lagi yang aku tidak mengerti, kenapa penampilannu berbeda ketika berada di kampus?"

"Yang benar adalah, penampilanku berbeda ketika ke klub malam. Menurutmu apa cocok jika aku memakai pakaian yang sama dengan yang kukenakan saat mengajar kesana?" Hinata bertanya balik sambil tertawa geli.

Sasuke ikut tertawa. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Hanya untuk menghindari perhatian orang lain. Jika mereka tidak tertarik padaku pasti akan lebih mudah. Aku tidak suka jadi pusat perhatian."

"Tapi kau berhasil menarik perhatianku," kata Sasuke.

"Itu karena aku yang menginginkannya."

Sasuke merona mendengar kejujuran Hinata. Wanita itu meletakkan gelas anggurnya di atas meja lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. Dan malam itu, Sasuke menginap di apartemen Hinata.

 **.**

Sudah tiga bulan Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata. Jika ia dan Hinata memiliki jadwal yang sama di kampus, mereka akan berangkat dan pulang bersama-sama. Dalam seminggu setidaknya Sasuke akan menginap sebanyak tiga kali. Mereka juga akan ke klub bersama. Hinata memperkenalkan Sasuke pada Gaara dan mereka akan minum-minum bertiga sampai mabuk.

Sasuke begitu terobsesi pada Hinata. Ia tidak bisa jauh dari wanita itu meski ia menutupinya dengan baik. Tak ada yang tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Hinata. Namun, tidak ada yang mampu bertahan lama.

Seperti biasa, Sasuke berada di apartemen Hinata setelah pulang kuliah. Ia sudah tampak murung seharian, membuat Hinata curiga.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan tunangan minggu depan," jawab Sasuke tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Oh, sudah ditentukan, ya." Hinata menanggapi dengan santai. "Apa dia cantik?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Kami baru akan bertemu saat hari pertunangan."

Hinata mendesah pelan. "Selamat memasuki kehidupan yang sebenarnya. Hanya satu saran yang bisa kuberikan. Cobalah untuk mencintainya, maka semua akan menjadi lebih gampang."

"Menurutmu aku bisa berpaling darimu?"

"Oh, Sasuke. Jangan bilang kau punya perasaan padaku?" tanya Hinata. "Selama ini kita hanya bersenang-senang! Kita sama-sama tahu hubungan ini tidak akan bisa dibawa kemanapun."

Ya, Sasuke tahu hal itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak bisa sesantai Hinata dalam menjalani hubungan ini. Ia jatuh cinta pada wanita itu, dan tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk membuktikannya.

"Kapan kalian menikah?" tanya Hinata ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Tahun depan, setelah selesai kuliah."

Hinata memahami apa yang dirasakan Sasuke. Jika semua orang bisa memilih, mereka pasti ingin menikah dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Hinata menghampiri Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu. Harusnya Hinata menjadi kakaknya, bukan menjadi pasangannya. Ia juga salah telah mengajak Sasuke masuk dalam hidupnya. Ia berjanji tidak akan egois lagi setelah ini.

"Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu," ucap Sasuke penuh dengan nada kesedihan.

 **.**

Sudah tiga hari ini Hinata merasa tak enak badan. Kepalanya pusing, perutnya mual dan tubuhnya lemas. Seingat Hinata dia tidak pernah salah makan. Hari keempat setelah mendingan Hinata pergi ke dokter. Meski sudah merasa enakan Hinata hanya berjaga-jaga kalau penyakitnya kambuh lagi. Dokter yang memeriksa terus tersenyum saat menghadapi Hinata, membuat Hinata mengernyit heran. Dia sedang sakit, mengapa dokter ini seperti menertawakannya.

"Selamat, Nyonya. Anda hamil!" kata dokter memberitahu hasil diagnosa.

Hinata kaget bukan main. Dia bahkan hampir emosi karena merasa dokter ini sedang mempermainkannya. Dia kan tidak bisa punya anak, kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba hamil?

"Usia kandungan Anda sudah empat minggu," lanjut dokter.

Hinata tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, tapi tidak mungkin dokter ini membohonginya. Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyuman, berpura-pura tampak bahagia. Setelah keluar dari ruang konsultasi dokter Hinata berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah sakit dan buru-buru pulang. Sepanjang jalan di dalam taksi ia bergumam dalam hati, _tidak mungkin tidak mungkin_. Lima tahun ia menikah sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan punya anak. Tapi baru tiga bulan ia habiskan bersama Sasuke, ia sudah hamil empat minggu. Itu artinya ia sudah hamil sejak dua bulan mereka bersama.

Hinata masuk ke apartemennya, membuka kulkas, mengambil air dingin lalu menuangkannya ke dalam gelas, kemudian Hinata menghabiskannya langsung dalam beberapa teguk. Tenggorokannya kering bukan main. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa hamil? Pasti ada yang salah di sini. Hinata mengambil ponsel untuk menghubungi Neji, kakak laki-lakinya. Ada yang perlu ia tanyakan.

Begitu telepon diangkat Hinata langsung menanyakan kepada Neji mengenai mantan suaminya. Karena bekerja di bidang bisnis yang sama, Neji pasti sedikitnya tahu mengenai kehidupan mantan suaminya itu. Hinata mendengarkan baik-baik penjelasan dari Neji, lalu setelah selesai Hinata memutuskan sambungan dan merenung. Mantan suaminya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain dua tahun setelah mereka bercerai. Dan dengan istrinya yang sekarang, ia juga belum punya anak.

Hinata memang tidak pernah memeriksakan dirinya ke dokter kandungan ketika ia belum juga punya anak dulu. Ia lah yang selalu dituduh tidak bisa mengandung oleh keluarga suaminya. Dan Hinata tidak mau repot-repot menyenangkan keluarga itu, apalagi suaminya. Ia tidak peduli bisa punya anak atau tidak karena memang tidak pernah mencintai suaminya. Sekarang Hinata sadar, mungkin bukan dirinya yang tidak bisa mengandung, tapi mantan suaminya yang mandul! Terbukti dengan tidak adanya anak setelah ia menikah lagi selama lima tahun. Mungkin istrinya yang sekarang akan bernasib sama dengan Hinata, diceraikan.

"Dasar tolol!" gumam Hinata.

Sudah cukup memikirkan mantan suami. Sekarang yang harus ia pikirkan adalah calon bayi di perutnya. Hinata menyentuh perutnya dan pelan-pelan mengembangkan senyum. Ada makhluk ajaib yang akan tumbuh di situ sampai delapan bulan ke depan. Tiba-tiba ia merasa antusias, ingin bertemu dengan bayi mungil itu sesegera mungkin. Tapi ia harus bersabar. Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Apakah ia harus tahu.

Hinata memikirkan banyak hal. Bisa jadi Sasuke tidak percaya kalau yang dikandung Hinata adalah bayinya. Belum tentu juga pemuda itu mau bertanggung jawab, toh hubungan mereka selama ini hanya untuk senang-senang. Lagi pula pemuda itu akan bertunangan malam ini. Hinata bisa saja muncul tiba-tiba dan mengatakan bahwa ia mengandung bayi Uchiha. Tapi ia sadar itu akan menghancurkan masa depan Sasuke.

Ia tidak mungkin menikah dengan Sasuke, jarak usia mereka terlalu jauh, dan belum tentu juga anak yang dikandung Hinata adalah laki-laki. Usianya sudah 35 dan akan cukup berbahaya jika dia mengandung lagi nanti, kalau-kalau bayi ini bukan laki-laki. Hinata menggeleng. Tidak, dia tidak akan memberitahukannya kepada Sasuke. Dia sudah berjanji tidak ingin egois lagi setelah mengajak pemuda itu masuk ke kehidupannya. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke semakin hancur karenanya.

Sementara itu Sasuke sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan tunangannya di jamuan makan malam pertemuan dua keluarga sekaligus acara pertunangan. Ia baru saja mengetahui nama wanita itu, Karin. Daritadi ia sibuk dengan _gadget_ -nya, sesekali memperbaiki _make up-_ nya. Sasuke tergelitik untuk bertanya.

"Kau tidak merasa gugup?"

Wanita itu menoleh padanya dengan malas. "Kenapa harus gugup? Jalankan saja tugas dengan baik, maka kita akan bisa hidup enak selamanya."

Meski Hinata selalu menanggapi apa-apa dengan santai, entah mengapa mendengar jawaban dari Karin membuat Sasuke muak. Ternyata memang hanya demi uang. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke akan belajar mencintai wanita ini? Padahal ia ingin melaksanakan saran dari Hinata untuk belajar mencintai pasangannya. Hinata, Sasuke jadi rindu padanya. Meski sudah mengatakan bahwa minggu lalu adalah pertemuan mereka yang terakhir, Sasuke tetap ingin menemui wanita itu.

Tapi Hinata sudah meninggalkan apartemennya. Ia juga sudah mengirim surel permohonan _resign_ kepada kampus. Hinata menarik seluruh tabungannya lalu pergi diam-diam saat tengah malam. Ia tidak memberitahu siapapun kemana dia akan pergi, termasuk ayahnya. Ia hanya pamit pada ayahnya lalu mematikan telepon sebelum ayahnya sempat bertanya apa-apa lagi. Hinata membongkar ponselnya, mengeluarkan kartu SIM dan mematahkannya. Ia akan membeli kartu baru besok, setelah sampai di tempat pelariannya.

Keesokan harinya Sasuke mencari Hinata di kampus. Tapi seseorang dari biro akademik mengatakan Hinata sudah _resign_ karena tiba-tiba harus pindah keluar kota. Sasuke heran, kenapa Hinata tidak memberitahukannya? Ia kemudian mendatangi apartemen Hinata. Setelah mengetuk berkali-kali tanpa ada jawaban, Sasuke menyerah. Ia bertemu dengan satpam sebelum pulang, lalu mendapatkan informasi bahwa apartemen itu sudah ditinggal oleh pemiliknya dan akan segera dijual. Sasuke tak habis akal. Ia menghubungi nomor Hinata, namun tidak tersambung. Sasuke menggeram frustasi.

Hinata hilang begitu saja, seperti ditelan bumi.

 **.**

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak pergi jauh, tapi ia yakin tidak akan ada orang yang mau mencarinya di tempat sederhana ini. Ia menemui teman kuliahnya, seorang wanita berambut pirang bernama Ino. Ino juga janda seperti dirinya. Ia punya anak namun diasuh oleh keluarga mantan suaminya. Setelah bercerai hidupnya jadi tak karuan. Ia tidak punya pekerjaan tetap, mau bekerja apa saja asalkan bisa makan. Namun Hinata salut padanya karena tetap menjaga harga dirinya.

Ino tinggal di sebuah _flat_ sempit, hanya ada satu kamar dan satu ranjang yang hanya muat untuk satu orang. Hinata jadinya harus tidur di sofa. Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan Ino. Tetapi setelah mendengar tentang bayi yang dikandungnya, Ino bersikeras menyuruh Hinata untuk tinggal dan mau membantu untuk merawat bayi itu jika sudah lahir.

Keesokan harinya Hinata menyerahkan seluruh tabungan yang sudah ia ambil kepada Ino. Ino ingin menolak tetapi Hinata memaksa.

"Gunakan uang ini untuk membuka toko, tapi memang kau yang harus mengelolanya. Aku harus bersembunyi dari semua orang. Beli apartemen yang layak untuk kita tinggali berdua, maksudku bertiga dengan bayiku. Aku tidak memberi uang ini padamu dengan cuma-cuma. Sekarang hidup kita bergantung dari uang ini. Aku tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain ini," jelas Hinata.

"Hinata, kau baik sekali. Dengan uang sebanyak ini aku bisa membuka tiga toko sekaligus," balas Ino.

"Bagus! Lakukanlah apapun yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku percaya padamu. Kita akan butuh banyak biaya untuk membesarkan bayiku."

Ino terharu mendengar keputusan Hinata yang akan melahirkan dan membesarkan sendiri bayinya. Ia sempat takut Hinata akan menggugurkannya atau menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan setelah bayinya lahir. Kata-kata Hinata selanjutnya membuatnya semakin terharu.

"Ini adalah penghubung antara aku dan Sasuke. Aku akan mencintai bayi ini seperti aku mencintai ayahnya."

Bayi Hinata akhirnya lahir, ia memberinya nama Tatsuya. Bayi itu sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, tidak ada perbedaan sedikitpun. Ia sama sekali bukan seorang Hyuuga, meskipun mau tak mau Hinata menetapkan Hyuuga sebagai nama keluarga anaknya. Tatsuya tumbuh dengan sehat dan menjadi anak yang cerdas. Meski tidak punya ayah, dia tidak sedih ketika melihat anak-anak lain bermain bersama ayahnya. Dia punya ibu dan bibi yang sangat menyayanginya, baginya itu sudah cukup.

Pernah juga sesekali Tatsuya bertanya siapa ayahnya. Hinata hanya menjawab ayahnya berada sangat jauh dari mereka. Setelah itu Tatsuya tidak akan bertanya lagi. Semakin besar, Hinata menyadari bahwa Tatsuya adalah replika sempurna dari Sasuke, membuatnya jadi khawatir. Ia sudah melihat pernikahan Sasuke di televisi, dan bisa saja orang-orang yang tahu mengenai keluarga Uchiha akan menyangka bahwa Tatsuya juga adalah Uchiha. Mau tak mau Hinata lebih sering mengurung Tatsuya di rumah. Ia membelikannya banyak mainan agar Tatsuya betah. Dan jikapun harus keluar rumah, Hinata akan memakaikan Tatsuya jaket dan topi untuk menghindari perhatian orang-orang.

Setelah itu Sasuke menjadi lebih sering muncul di televisi. Di acara _talkshow_ , _infotainment_ , atau siaran dokumenter. Kerajaan bisnis Uchiha semakin berjaya setelah dikelola olehnya. Sepertinya Sasuke bekerja begitu keras selama ini, membuat Hinata merasa bangga padanya. Saat Tatsuya mendatanginya Hinata akan mematikan televisi. Ia tidak boleh melihat Sasuke, meski mungkin Tatsuya belum bisa memahami bahwa orang tersebut sangat mirip dengannya.

"Bibi Ino dimana, Bu?" tanya Tatsuya yang sekarang sudah berusia sepuluh tahun.

"Sepertinya sedang di toko. Ada apa?" Hinata balik bertanya.

"Apa aku boleh membantu Bibi Ino di toko?"

Hinata menatap Tatsuya khawatir. "Oh, Sayang, lebih baik tidak usah, ya. Bibi Ino juga sudah memliki banyak karyawan. Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu pekerjaan mereka."

Uang yang diberikan Hinata pada Ino benar-benar dipergunakan dengan baik. Ino membuka tiga toko bunga sekaligus di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Setelah sepuluh tahun akhirnya Ino berhasil membuka tiga toko lagi, mereka sudah punya enam toko sekarang. Ia juga sudah dibolehkan bertemu dengan anaknya sekali-sekali. Hinata membawa keberkahan kepadanya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa Ibu selalu melarangku pergi keluar," rajuk Tatsuya.

Hinata sebenarnya juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak punya jawaban apapun untuk Tatsuya, membuat dirinya sedih. Bertahun-tahun berikutnya Tatsuya tetap tak diberi kebebasan oleh Hinata. Hinata jadi ingat dirinya dulu, selalu dikekang, tetapi kondisinya berbeda dengan Tatsuya sekarang. Hinata sebenarnya juga tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Saat Tatsuya berulang tahun ketujuh belas Hinata dengan sangat terpaksa menuruti keinginan putranya untuk merayakannya di sebuah kafe yang berada tidak jauh dari salah satu toko Ino. Sepanjang hari Hinata terus gelisah, takut kalau-kalau ada yang mengira bahwa Tatsuya adalah seorang Uchiha. Meski sebenarnya distrik yang ditinggali Hinata jauh dari kehidupan glamor para konglomerat, tetap saja kemungkinan akan ada beberapa orang yang hafal betul bagaimana ciri-ciri klan Uchiha dan menemukan itu di diri Tatsuya.

Tapi memang serapat apapun Hinata menutupi segalanya, ikatan darah memang lebih kuat dari apapun. Semacam ada benang merah tak kasat mata yang menarik kedua ayah dan anak itu untuk saling mendekat dan akhirnya bertemu.

"Hinata?" panggil seseorang.

Sudah tujuh belas tahun lamanya, tapi Hinata masih mengingat suara itu dengan baik. Hinata ingin menghindar namun ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya. Mau tak mau ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan pria itu, yang sekarang jauh tampak lebih dewasa dan gagah. Ia bukan lagi pemuda kuliahan yang manja, ia sekarang adalah seorang pria hebat yang memajukan bisnis keluarga.

"Ya Tuhan, ini memang kau!" seru Sasuke tak percaya.

Ia memandangi Hinata yang semakin menua, namun tetap cantik seperti yang dulu. Mulai ada kerutan di bawah matanya, namun cahaya di dalamnya masih sehangat dulu.

"Kau kemana saja?" tanya Sasuke, menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk wanita itu di tempat umum seperti ini.

Hinata baru saja ingin menjawab ketika seorang pemuda menghampiri dirinya.

"Ibu, kenapa Ibu lama sekali? Aku dan Bibi Ino sudah mau memesan makanan," kata Tatsuya.

Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan dari ibunya kepada pria yang berada di hadapan ibunya. Baik Tatsuya maupun Sasuke sama-sama memandang heran, melihat dari atas ke bawah. Sepertinya mereka berdua menyadari bahwa mereka sangat mirip.

"Kalian pesan saja duluan, Ibu harus bicara dengan paman ini," kata Hinata pada putranya.

Tatsuya ingin bertanya sesuatu, tapi ia memilih menurut dan meninggalkan Hinata berdua saja dengan Sasuke. Sasuke juga sepertinya ingin menanyakan banyak hal pada Hinata. Ia mencoba bersabar, sangat bersabar. Ia jauh lebih penasaran karena pemuda yang berbicara dengan Hinata barusan memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan ibu.

"Kita bicara di luar saja," ajak Hinata seraya berjalan keluar dari kafe dan Sasuke mengikutinya. Mereka duduk di kursi depan kafe tempat pelanggan menunggu pesanan _take away_.

"Pertama aku ingin bertanya dulu, sedang apa kau di sekitaran sini?" tanya Hinata. Ia yakin sekali tempat ini cukup aman, kenapa Sasuke bisa berkunjung ke tempat seperti ini?

"Kau lihat lahan kosong di sana?" tunjuk Sasuke pada sebuah lapangan besar yang dulu dipergunakan anak-anak untuk bermain sepak bola. "Perusahaan Uchiha akan membangun swalayan di sana."

Hinata menghela napas. Takdir memang tidak pernah bisa ditolak. Dari sekian banyak lahan kosong yang ada di negara ini, mengapa harus di tempat ini Sasuke memutuskan membangun sebuah swalayan?

"Aku sedang meninjau lokasinya. Kemudian aku memutuskan makan siang di kafe ini. Sekarang kau yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tuntut Sasuke.

Hinata tahu tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan Sasuke atas semua yang sudah terjadi. Ia menarik napas, menggenggam tangan Sasuke, kemudian mulai bercerita. Ia menceritakan semuanya. Tentang kehamilannya, kabar mengenai mantan suaminya yang tetap tidak punya anak meski sudah tiga kali menikah, alasan ia menghilang, kapan Tatsuya lahir, dan bagaimana kehidupan dirinya dan Tatsuya selama tujuh belas tahun ini. Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Tidak seperti seorang mahasiswa mendengarkan dosennya, tetapi seperti pasangan yang bertukar pikiran.

"Jadi, Tatsuya adalah putraku? Benarkah itu?" tanya Sasuke masih tak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku? Kita bisa membesarkannya bersama-sama," protes Sasuke.

Hinata menggeleng. "Semua orang akan segera tahu tentang Tatsuya jika aku tetap tinggal di sisimu. Lagi pula kau juga punya istri. Aku tidak mau jadi egois dan menghancurkan masa depanmu."

"Tapi aku berhak tahu tentang anakku," kata Sasuke dengan nada penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

"Ayah?"

Hinata terkejut lalu melihat ke belakang dan menemukan Tatsuya sudah berdiri di sana. Ia buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri Tatsuya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau di sini, Tatsuya?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Sudah dari tadi, Bu. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya," jawab Tatsuya.

Hinata memucat.

"Jadi selama ini Ibu terus mengurungku karena takut aku bertemu dengan ayahku?" tanya Tatsuya kecewa.

"Oh, tidak, bukan begitu," ucap Hinata mencoba menenangkan putranya.

"Jangan salahkan ibumu, Nak. Ini semua salah Ayah," kata Sasuke.

Tatsuya memandang ayahnya, begitu asing tetapi juga begitu dekat. Ia bahkan tak sadar ketika kakinya melangkah mendekati Sasuke dan tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada di pelukan ayahnya, menangis tersedu-sedu. Tujuh belas tahun ia mengharapkan mendapat pelukan dari ayahnya dan akhirnya hari ini terwujud. Ini adalah kado ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah Tatsuya dapatkan.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi tidak seperti yang Hinata takutkan. Sasuke menerima putranya dan Tatsuya bahagia karena pada akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan ayah yang selalu dirindukannya. Setelah pertemuan tak terduga itu, Sasuke jadi sering berkunjung ke distrik tempat Hinata dan Tatsuya tinggal. Ia akan membawakan banyak hadiah untuk mereka berdua dan juga untuk Ino, sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena telah membantu merawat Tatsuya selama ini. Mereka akan menghabiskan waktu seperti sebuah keluarga. Dan Sasuke akan mengobrol berjam-jam dengan Tatsuya, menebus semua waktu yang telah terbuang selama ini. Ia juga berbicara dengan Hinata, meski sudah tidak berapi-api seperti dulu. Sasuke bahkan masih bisa mengingat malam-malam yang ia habiskan bersama Hinata, namun kini mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk masa depan Tatsuya.

Tatsuya pergi kuliah dan Sasuke yang membiayai semua kebutuhannya. Meski agak terlambat, namun Sasuke berusaha melakukan yang sebaik-baiknya sebagai seorang ayah untuk Tatsuya. Ia begitu menyayangi putranya meski mereka baru saja bertemu. Sasuke yakin suatu hari nanti Tatsuya akan bisa jadi seperti dirinya, dan ini mulai mengganggu pikiran Sasuke selama beberapa tahun ke depan.

Lima tahun setelahnya ia berada di sebuah ruangan yang diisi beberapa orang yang merupakan keluarga inti Uchiha. Ada ayahnya Fugaku, ibunya Mikoto, kakaknya Itachi, dan kedua istri Itachi dan Sasuke. Mereka sedang membahas masa depan kerajaan bisnis mereka. Fugaku sudah cukup tua dan ia harus segera pensiun. Ia memang punya dua pewaris di ruangan ini, dan Fugaku tidak pernah menikahkan putrinya kepada pewaris klan lain karena ia tidak punya anak perempuan. Namun sayangnya, semua cucunya adalah perempuan. Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke dengan istri mereka masing-masing tidak memiliki anak laki-laki. Istri Itachi empat kali melahirkan anak perempuan, sedangkan istri Sasuke dua kali melahirkan anak perempuan.

"Kita kehabisan pewaris," kata Fugaku dengan suara rendah namun tegas.

Kedua menantunya menunduk, tak berani menatapnya. Mereka telah gagal melahirkan pewaris.

"Suatu hari nanti, Uchiha hanya akan tinggal sebuah nama. Tak akan ada yang tersisa ketika semua cucuku menikah," sesalnya.

Semua yang ada di ruangan sepi senyap, tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara. Namun akhirnya Sasuke angkat bicara. Inilah saatnya Sasuke mencoba memperjuangkan masa depan Tatsuya.

"Sebenarnya… aku punya seorang putra."

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut. Mereka mengira Sasuke bercanda, namun ekspresi datar di wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Jadi selama ini kau mengkhianatiku?" teriak istri Sasuke tak terima.

"Tidak. Anak itu sudah lahir sebelum kita menikah," jawab Sasuke tenang.

"Tapi belum tentu itu anakmu, kan? Bisa saja ibunya ingin mengambil keuntungan karena pernah dekat denganmu," kata istri Sasuke lagi, masih tak terima.

"Sekali lihat saja, bahkan tanpa tes DNA, kalian akan percaya kalau itu adalah anakku. Dia sangat mirip denganku, dengan kita, Yah, Kak. Dia benar-benar seorang Uchiha," jelas Sasuke.

Istri Sasuke bungkam. Fugaku kemudian menyuruh kedua menantunya untuk keluar. Ia hanya ingin bicara berempat dengan istri dan kedua anaknya. Meski sempat sengit, namun keputusan telah dibuat. Tatsuya akan menjadi pewaris Uchiha selanjutnya.

 **.**

Sasuke berdiri di ruang kerjanya, menatap jauh ke depan melalui dinding kaca besar yang menampakkan pemandangan gedung-gedung bertingkat dan bangunan lainnya. Ia sedang berada di masa keemasannya. Semua kaki-kaki bisnis Uchiha berada di genggamannya, bukan di genggaman kakaknya Itachi. Semua itu berkat kehadiran Tatsuya di keluarga besar Uchiha. Awalnya tidak mudah bagi Sasuke membawa Tatsuya masuk ke dalam bisnis mereka. Anak itu butuh banyak sekali belajar, namun Sasuke langsung yang menjadi mentornya. Dia memiliki kecerdasan dan kemampuan adaptasi seperti Uchiha pada umumnya. Sehingga tidak lama bagi Tatsuya untuk diakui oleh Fugaku sebagai cucunya, sebagai Uchiha Tatsuya.

Sasuke kini berusia 52 tahun, sama seperti usia Hinata saat mereka kembali bertemu. Beberapa helai rambut di pelipisnya sudah mulai memutih. Namun tubuhnya masih tegap dan kewibaannya bukannya berkurang, namun semakin diakui oleh semua _partner_ dan saingan bisnisnya. Tidak ada yang berani sembarangan menjegal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Semua ini juga karena semangat dari Hinata. Sasuke memejamkan mata, mengenang wanita yang sangat dicintainya, yang membawa separuh kehidupan Sasuke bersamanya. Hinata sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu karena kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk setelah Tatsuya masuk kuliah. Ia tidak bisa jauh dari putranya, namun semua demi masa depan Tatsuya. Sasuke sering menemaninya di rumah sakit. Kadang memeluknya dan membisikkan kata-kata manis yang membuatnya merona.

"Kumohon jaga Tatsuya untukku," pinta Hinata suatu hari.

"Akan kujaga dia dengan nyawaku. Aku janji," ucap Sasuke.

Karena Hinata, Uchiha akhirnya punya pewaris. Karena takdir yang tak disangka-sangka ini, ia menyelematkan garis keturunan Uchiha. Sejak pembicaraan waktu itu, hanya ia, Itachi, Fugaku dan Mikoto yang mengetahui ibu kandung dari Tatsuya. Mereka bahkan berterima kasih kepada Hinata, meski Hinata merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa. Lagi pula ia membesarkan Tatsuya karena kasih sayang, bukan karena harta.

"Jangan sedih, kumohon jangan tangisi aku," ucap Hinata lemah, napasnya tinggal satu-satu.

Sasuke mengecup tangan Hinata yang pucat, air matanya mengalir di sana. Setelah itu, tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia telah pergi dengan damai untuk selamanya.

Hinata meninggalkan sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagi Sasuke. Ia bukan hanya meninggalkan seorang putra sebagai penghubung antara dirinya dan Sasuke, tetapi ia juga meninggalkan seorang pewaris bagi klan Uchiha.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for reading**_ **:)**


	2. Believe

_**Welcome to Just Us!**_ **Kumpulan cerita** _ **onsehot**_ **dari Sasuke dan Hinata. Setiap** _ **chapter**_ **punya cerita sendiri, tidak saling berkaitan dengan** _ **chapter**_ **lain.**

 _ **All the characters here are**_ **Masashi Kishimoto's,** _ **but the plot is mine**_ **. Terinspirasi dari beberapa kisah namun tidak plagiat. Jika ada kesamaan plot, sungguh bukan hal yang disengaja. Karena ini AU, sudah pasti OOC.**

 _ **No bashing, just for fun. If you don't like this story just go back and don't read. I've warned you. Happy reading, everyone**_ **:)**

 **.**

Aroma kopi memenuhi udara pagi di sebuah kubikel tempat seorang wanita bekerja. Di sekitarnya masih banyak kubikel-kubikel lain, berisi para pria yang mengenakan dasi dan wanita yang mengenakan rok mini. Kopinya lupa ia beri gula, sehingga wajahnya mengkerut menahan rasa pahit di lidahnya. Setidaknya kisah hidupnya imbang pahitnya dengan rasa kopi ini.

Suara ketikan _keyboard_ , hentakan sepatu yang berlalu lalang, mesin fotokopi yang bekerja keras, bagaikan musik alami di ruangan kerja ini. Semua orang sibuk, fokus pada tugas mereka masing-masing. Awal pekan merupakan hari tersibuk di kantor setelah libur selama dua hari di akhir pekan.

Yang tampak adalah orang-orang yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi ada juga yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Salah satunya adalah, Hyuuga Hinata. Wanita itu mendesah pelan, mengangkat cangkir kopinya lalu bergegas kembali ke dapur kantor untuk mengambil beberapa balok gula batu.

Ia berjalan cepat, berlomba dengan waktu untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan. Jangan sampai ia lembur di awal pekan. Hinata membuka pintu dapur, melihat sekejap, kemudian berbalik menuju kubikelnya kembali. Langkahnya jauh lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Kelihatan sekali ia menghindari siapapun yang ia lihat di dapur tadi.

"Hinata..." panggil seseorang.

Tapi Hinata tidak berbalik, ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu tiba di kubikel ia meletakkan dengan keras cangkir kopinya ke atas meja, membuat kopinya terpercik dan mengotori selembar kertas. Hinata mengumpat pelan, mengecek kertas itu dengan cepat lalu menggumam lega karena itu bukan kertas yang penting. Hanya sebuah kertas buram.

Hinata kembali bekerja dan membiarkan kopi pahitnya dingin begitu saja. Setengah jam berikutnya ia mengumpulkan beberapa kertas lalu bangkit dan menuju mesin fotokopi. Sedang kosong, kesempatannya untuk menggunakan mesin berisik itu. Hinata memasukkan kertas-kertas, mengetikkan tombol-tombol, lalu menunggu beberapa kertas dengan isi yang sama bermunculan dari sisi kiri mesin. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali sambil mendengus tak sabar.

Pikirannya berkelana saat menunggu seratus lembar kopian keluar dari mesin. Memorinya mengambil sebuah ingatan dan menampilkan rekamannya dalam otaknya. Memori itu sangat jelas karena baru terjadi kemarin pagi. Pagi minggu yang harusnya istimewa namun berakhir penuh kepahitan.

Hinata ingat sekali pagi itu ia mengunjungi apartemen kekasihnya. Ia selalu melakukan itu di akhir pekan, membantu membersihkan apartemen kekasihnya. Ia sudah melakukan itu selama bertahun-tahun, tapi yang terjadi kemarin sungguh di luar dugaan. Saat Hinata membuka pintu kamar kekasihnya, di sana, di atas ranjang, kekasihnya sedang bersama wanita lain. Hinata bahkan kenal baik siapa wanita itu, teman sekantornya. Bukankah itu luar biasa?

Hinata tahu wanita itu memang terkenal suka tidur dengan banyak pria, tapi siapa sangka kekasih Hinata justru ikut memperpanjang daftar itu. Hinata kesal setengah mati memikirkannya.

"Hinata..."

Hinata hampir saja menjatuhkan semua lembar kopian yang kini berada di kedua tangannya. Hinata kaget bukan main, tapi ia mencoba bersikap tenang kembali.

"Kau terus menghindariku hari ini," kata orang itu.

Hinata ingin pergi, namun saat melewati orang tersebut dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu kau marah karena aku tidur dengan pacarmu, tapi itu hanya sebuah insiden. Kami terlalu mabuk kemarin," jelasnya.

"Sstttt! Orang lain bisa dengar yang kau katakan," kata Hinata mencoba mendiamkan.

"Kau malu? Kenapa harus malu?"

Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin wanita ini bisa sesantai ini setelah tidur dengan kekasih orang lain?

"Shion, aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin membahas ini, oke? Setidaknya jangan sekarang."

Hinata berbalik pergi, dan kali ini Shion tidak menahannya.

 **.**

"Kau dimana?" tanya Hinata sedikit tak percaya. Ia sedang menelepon seorang teman, yang sebenarnya dilakukan Hinata dengan sedikit terpaksa. Ia butuh teman untuk bicara, namun ia sendiri tidak punya banyak teman yang bisa dipercaya. Sedangkan temannya yang satu ini, nasibnya juga tak lebih baik dari Hinata.

" _Di kursus musik. Aku ingin belajar main biola. Sepertinya seru! Ada yang bilang sebagai penghilang stres juga,"_ jawab temannya.

"Oh, begitu."

"Memangnya ada apa, Hinata?"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan sesuatu," jawab Hinata.

"Oh, ya sudah, datang saja kemari sepulang bekerja. Kau tidak keberatan menungguku sampai selesai, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Sakura. Baiklah sepuluh menit lagi aku berangkat kesana."

Sambungan diputus. Hinata memikirkan kembali apakah akan membahas mengenai perselingkuhan kekasihnya dengan teman sekantornya kepada Sakura. Karena Sakura juga baru saja bercerai dengan suaminya sebab perselingkuhan. Seperti kata orang, pria yang punya banyak uang cenderung tak puas jika hanya punya satu pasangan.

Hinata merenungkan soal ini selama di perjalanan ke kursus musik yang diberitahukan oleh Sakura. Menurutnya Sakura pasti mencari hiburan agar bisa segera bangkit dari patah hatinya.

Hinata turun di halte terdekat dari tempat kursus, selanjutnya ia akan berjalan kaki. Senja mulai menghiasi langit, awan-awan berarakan pelan dan burung-burung berterbangan ingin pulang ke sarangnya. Orang-orang juga tampak berjalan terburu-buru. Mungkin ingin tiba di rumah sebelum jam makan malam.

Hinata melihat kembali pesan dari Sakura di ponselnya yang berisikan alamat kursus musik, kemudian membandingkannya dengan pamflet di depan kursus, sama. Ia menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam tas lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam. Sakura sudah memberitahu Hinata untuk menunggu sampai dia selesai pada pukul enam sore. Masih lima belas menit lagi.

Hinata berjalan pelan, mengamati mading, ruang-ruang kelas yang mengajarkan alat musik berbeda-beda dan anak-anak yang belarian keluar setelah selesai belajar. Ia sedang mencari ruangan yang mengajarkan alat musik biola saat telinganya menangkap suara piano. Ia tidak begitu paham soal musik, namun alunan piano yang ini begitu enak didengar. Hinata penasaran, lalu berjalan mencari asal suara piano tersebut.

Ia bahkan melewatkan ruangan belajar alat musik biola demi melihat langsung siapa yang memainkan nada piano seindah ini, semerdu ini, sesyahdu ini. Tanpa sadar Hinata memejamkan mata, mencoba meresapi setiap irama yang masuk dari telinga ke dalam hatinya. Ini musik yang luar biasa, pikirnya.

Akhirnya Hinata menemukan ruangan itu, ruang belajar alat musik piano. Hanya ada satu piano di ruangan itu, dan hanya ada seseorang di sana, yang memainkan piano. Hinata tak berani masuk, ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu, mengamati si pemain piano. Hinata memperhatikan jari-jari orang itu ketika menekan tuts, begitu luwes dan lincah, seakan ia memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi pemain piano.

Hinata seakan tersihir. Musik ini indah, namun sekaligus membuat sedih. Sepertinya ini alunan patah hati. Entah karena Hinata sedang merasakan itu atau memang maksud dari musik yang dimainkan ini memang seperti itu.

Tiba-tiba musik berhenti, Hinata masih berada dalam lamunannya. Ia tidak sadar ketika pemuda yang memainkan piano barusan berjalan keluar melewatinya. Dan ketika Hinata sadar, dia kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Sedang apa dia berdiri di depan ruangan yang kosong?

"Hinata!"

Hinata berpaling dan menemukan temannya Sakura sedang menghampirinya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, sapanya."

"Oh, tidak. Aku juga baru sampai."

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Ruangan kelasku kan di situ." Sakura menunjuk dua ruangan sebelum ruang belajar piano.

"Sepertinya aku kelewatan."

Hinata tidak cerita tentang pemuda yang memainkan piano kepada Sakura. Karena tujuan ia kemari adalah untuk membahas mengenai kekasihnya.

"Apa kau bilang?" teriak Sakura.

"Sstttt! Jangan keras-keras!" perintah Hinata sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Dari kursus musik mereka berjalan mencari tempat makan malam terdekat. Memang tidak banyak pilihan, tapi kafe pinggir jalan yang mereka pilih menyajikan makanan yang cukup lezat.

"Kiba memang sudah gila!" maki Sakura tak sabar. "Lima tahun kalian pacaran buat apa? Bukannya menikah, dia malah tidur dengan wanita lain."

Hinata mendesah, percuma saja menyuruh Sakura untuk memelankan suaranya. Tapi setidaknya ia jauh lebih lega setelah bercerita kepada Sakura.

"Pria memang tidak pernah puas. Kau begitu setia selama ini, padahal kau cantik dan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih darinya. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Dia mengkhianatimu! Oh, aku bisa gila memikirkannya."

Sakura menenggak sake dalam sekali tegukan. Dia belum pernah minum sake sebelumnya. Hari perceraiannya adalah hari pertama ia berkenalan dengan minuman keras itu.

"Sudah cukup minumnya, kau bisa mabuk." Hinata memperingatkan.

"Kau lihat Hinata? Ternyata hubungan selama itu juga tidak bisa menjamin kesetiaan seseorang. Aku muak sekali mendengarnya. Tapi kita harus tetap sabar. Jangan sampai membuat kesalahan yang sama dengan mereka."

Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk, setuju dengan perkataan Sakura.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kiba?" tanya Sakura serius.

"Aku tidak tahu, masih belum tahu," jawab Hinata sambil memandangi sake di depannya. Merasa sangat tergoda untuk menikmatinya seperti Sakura.

"Aku minta cerai pada mantan suamiku, jika kau lupa, Hinata. Kau tak perlu mempertahankan laki-laki seperti itu. Atau kau masih mencintainya?"

"Lima tahun, Sakura, lima tahun! Menurutmu semudah itu aku bisa melupakannya?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, dia hanya mencoba memberi saran. Tapi memang Hinata lah yang membuat keputusan.

"Kau harus memikirkan ini sematang mungkin jika kau masih ingin melanjutkan hubungan ini, Hinata."

 **.**

Hinata menon-aktifkan ponselnya, bosan melihat nama Kiba terus muncul di sana. Sudah seminggu lebih ia mendiamkan pemuda itu. Benar-benar tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan apapun. Pagi ini Shion bahkan menghampirinya, meminta tolong padanya untuk berbaikan dengan Kiba. Darimana dia tahu kalau Hinata masih marah pada Kiba? Akhirnya Hinata mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mereka masih sering menjalin komunikasi, membuat Hinata semakin geram.

Entah kenapa dia masih ingin sendiri, benar-benar memikirkan masalah ini. Sakura memutuskan untuk bercerai dengan suaminya ketika ia tahu suaminya berselingkuh. Ia bahkan mengambil keputusan itu hanya dalam waktu tiga hari dan sama sekali tidak menyesal dengan keputusannya itu. Ia akan bekerja sebagai perawat di pagi hari, menyenangkan diri dengan membantu orang lain, dan akan mengikuti kursus biola di sore hari, menghibur hatinya yang sakit. Sakura tahu cara mengobati luka di hatinya.

Hinata bersenandung pelan, mengikuti irama piano yang dimainkan di bar tempat ia menghabiskan waktu sendiri malam ini. Masa bodoh dengan menabung. Ia sudah hidup hemat bertahun-tahun, mengumpulkan uang untuk bisa menikah dengan kekasihnya. Sekarang Hinata sudah tidak peduli lagi. Harapannya seakan-akan hancur begitu saja.

Hinata melihat ke arah dimana piano dimainkan karena ia suka dengan lagu yang ia dengar. Dulu ibu Hinata suka menjadikan lagu itu sebagai nina bobo. Hinata tidak menyangka akan mendengar lagu itu di sini. Ia jauh lebih tidak menyangka saat melihat siapa yang memainkan piano tersebut.

Hinata ingat pemuda itu, pemuda di kursus musik! Tidak salah lagi itu pasti dia. Hinata menjerit senang di dalam hati, ia sangat suka permainan piano pemuda ini. Hinata bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pemuda itu. Ia sampai ke sisi piano tepat saat musik selesai dimainkan. Beberapa orang bertepuk tangan, pemuda itu mengangguk sopan dan tersenyum sebagai respon. Ia kemudian melihat Hinata.

"Ya, Nona. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya.

"Mm..." Hinata bingung bagaimana harus menyampaikan maksudnya, namun pemuda itu tetap menunggu.

"Aku akan memberikan tip seribu Yen jika kau memainkan lagu yang kemarin," pinta Hinata.

Pemuda itu mengernyit heran. "Lagu yang mana?"

Hinata jadi ikut bingung. "Kau tidak ingat aku?"

Sasuke tampak berpikir, tapi setelah itu menggeleng. Ia baru saja akan menekan tuts piano lagi saat kalimat Hinata selanjutnya menghentikannya.

"Yang di kursus musik. Aku yang berdiri di depan pintu melihatmu bermain piano."

Pemuda itu kembali menatapnya, tapi Hinata sadar pemuda itu tidak ingat padanya dan dia memang tipikal orang yang mudah dilupakan. Hinata menyerah lalu berbalik, berniat kembali ke mejanya.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata berhenti, kemudian berbalik dan melihat pemuda itu menunjuk wadah kaca transparan di atas pianonya. Hinata tersenyum, paham apa maksudnya. Ia kembali mendekati piano, merogoh saku roknya untuk mengambil selembar seribu Yen lalu memasukkannya ke dalam wadah kaca. Pemuda itu mulai memainkan lagu permintaan Hinata, membuat perjalanan Hinata kembali ke mejanya dipenuhi dengan kegirangan tertahan.

Ia benar-benar menikmati alunan musik itu, sama seperti saat ia mendengarnya pertama kali di kursus musik. Ia belum pernah mendengar lagu ini sebelumnya, sepertinya pemuda itu sendiri yang menciptakannya. Begitu lagu berakhir, semakin banyak orang yang bertepuk tangan untuknya, tak terkecuali Hinata. Dia yang paling bersemangat.

Hinata kembali dalam renungannya. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama dalam kesedihan, tapi hatinya memang begitu sakit. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Kau sendiri saja?"

Hinata mendongak dan menatap kaget pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan mejanya. Itu pemuda yang memainkan piano!

"Ya, aku sendirian," jawab Hinata dengan tatapan bingung.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu.

Pemuda itu menarik kursi dan duduk. Ia meletakkan minumannya di atas meja.

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini," kata pemuda itu memulai pembicaraan. Ia melihat minuman yang diminum Hinata, sangat tidak cocok untuk usianya. Dan kalau dilihat-lihat wanita di depannya ini setidaknya berusia di atas dua puluh lima tahun, namun minumannya membuatnya seperti berusia tiga belas tahun.

"Iya, baru malam ini," jawab Hinata kikuk.

Sebelah alis pemuda itu terangkat.

"Jadi apa yang membawamu kemari? Patah hati?" tanyanya dengan jitu.

Hinata hanya tersenyum getir.

"Maaf, aku tidak sopan. Aku Uchiha Sasuke," kata pemuda itu mengenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata," balas Hinata lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Aku juga pertama sekali kemari saat patah hati," kata Sasuke seakan bisa menebak isi kepala Hinata. "Percayalah kau bukan satu-satunya."

"Kapan itu?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu. Setahun berikutnya aku mengisi hiburan dengan bermain piano di sini."

"Aku suka permainan pianomu, sejak mendengarnya di tempat kursus."

"Benarkah? Tidak biasanya ada wanita yang berkata begitu. Kau pasti mengerti musik."

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku tak tahu kenapa bisa begitu suka mendengarmu bermain piano. Kau semacam menjual jiwamu untuk bisa bermain sebagus itu."

Sasuke tampak terpukau dengan ucapan Hinata. "Maksudmu aku bermain dengan jiwaku?"

"Seluruh jiwamu," Hinata mengoreksi. Ia sendiri tak paham kenapa bisa berbicara seperti itu.

"Aku sempat ikut audisi ke sebuah orkestra."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi aku hanya berakhir menjadi pecundang yang mengajar kursus piano dan pemain musik di bar."

Hinata tampak tak setuju, tapi siapa dirinya untuk memberi komentar. Bahkan belum ada satu jam ia mengenal pria ini.

"Entahlah, tapi menurutku kau adalah pemain piano terbaik yang pernah aku tahu."

 **.**

Keesokan malamnya Hinata kembali mengunjungi bar itu, namun ia kecewa karena Sasuke tidak memainkan piano di sana. Yang ada hanya seorang pemuda yang memainkan gitar akustik, di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi milik Sasuke. Hinata mendesah pelan, kemudian mencari meja yang kosong dan mulai memesan minuman. Malam ini ia sendirian lagi.

Hinata sempat mengira Sasuke hanya bermain piano semalam saja di bar tersebut. Namun dua malam berikutnya Sasuke kembali duduk di tempatnya biasa, memainkan piano. Hinata senang bukan main. Ia bahkan melambaikan tangan saat Sasuke melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke balas tersenyum karena jari-jarinya sibuk menekan tuts.

Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja menjumpai pemuda itu di kursus musik. Tapi kalau Sasuke bertanya sedang apa ia di sana, ia tidak akan bisa menjawabnya. Ia juga tak paham kenapa dia jadi senang saat bertemu pemuda itu. Sebenarnya senang ketika melihat pemuda itu bermain piano.

"Kau kemari setiap malam?" tanya Sasuke ketika duduk bersama Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Sepertinya patah hatinya cukup parah, ya."

Hinata hanya diam tidak mengomentari.

"Aku juga dulu begitu. Baru setahun belakangan hanya kesini saat jadwal mengisi hiburan saja."

"Oh, ya? Kapan saja?" Hinata ingin meengumpat dirinya sendiri karena bertanya begitu gamblang.

"Selasa dan Jumat malam. Sisanya aku mengajar kursus kelas malam," jawab Sasuke tanpa merasa terganggu.

Mereka kemudian mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Yang disukai Sasuke dari Hinata adalah wanita itu sangat mengagumi permainan pianonya, yang mana jarang diakui selain dari murid kursusnya. Awalnya Sasuke sempat merasa Hinata hanya mencoba mencari perhatiannya, tapi wanita itu benar-benar senang, dia tulus menyukai alunan musik yang Sasuke mainkan. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai senang bertemu dengan wanita itu.

Andai saja Sasuke tidak mengajar kelas malam mungkin sekarang ia bisa ke bar dan menemani Hinata di sana. Itupun jika Hinata memang kesana. Meskipun begitu Sasuke tetap bersemangat saat jadwal mengisi hiburan di bar tiba. Ia sudah menyiapkan beberapa lagu yang bagus dan juga malam ini ia akan memainkan musik yang pernah diminta Hinata. Sasuke yakin Hinata akan suka jika Sasuke membawakannya.

Tapi Sasuke tak menemukan Hinata di meja manapun. Hinata tidak datang malam ini. Padahal Sasuke sudah memberitahukan jadwalnya di sini, tapi sepertinya Hinata lupa. Atau mungkin Hinata sudah baikan dan tidak akan pergi ke bar lagi. Sasuke bermain dengan lesu, meski alunan musiknya tetap bagus.

Sementara itu, Hinata sedang sibuk menghadapi tumpukan kertas dan bisingnya mesin fotokopi. Besok ada presentasi penting, dan yang bertanggung jawab menyiapkan berkas harus izin pulang lebih awal karena istrinya melahirkan. Hinata mengajukan diri untuk menggantikannya dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Di kantornya yang sunyi karena semua pegawai sudah pulang.

Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul sembilan malam. Hinata berusaha menyelesaikan ini semua sebelum jam sepuluh malam. Ia harus segera pulang dan beristirahat karena besok akan menjadi hari yang sama melelahkannya.

 **.**

"Kukira kau sudah sembuh."

Hinata mendongak dan menemukan Sasuke sudah duduk di hadapannya.

"Kukira kau malam ini mengajar kursus." Bukannya menjawab Hinata malah balik bertanya.

"Cuma satu murid yang hadir. Aku bisa pulang lebih awal," jawab Sasuke.

"Aku lembur semalam," kata Hinata tanpa ditanya. Tapi ia yakin maksud pertanyaan Sasuke sebelumnya karena Hinata tidak datang semalam.

"Pantas saja," Sasuke menimpali.

Hinata tersenyum karena perkataannya tepat.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, kau patah hati kenapa?"

Pertanyaan ini sudah beberapa hari menggelitik Hinata, tapi ia tidak cukup berani menanyakannya.

"Aku dulu punya kekasih, kami menjalin hubungan saat kuliah. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja, sampai ketika kami telah wisuda, ia mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ayahnya ingin ia menikah dengan seseorang yang punya pekerjaan baik."

"Pekerjaan baik?" tanya Hinata bingung. "Maksudnya yang seperti apa?"

"Dokter, mungkin. Atau pengacara, manajer kantoran, dan lainnya. Aku sempat menuruti keinginannya dengan bekerja menjadi karyawan kantoran, padahal saat itu aku sedang senang-senangnya bermain piano. Dan pada akhirnya aku memang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain piano daripada bekerja. Mengetahui itu, ayahnya menyuruh kami untuk putus. Ia kemudian dinikahkan dengan seorang dokter hewan."

Hinata merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat kesedihan, kekecewaan, penyesalan tampil di mata pemuda itu.

"Aku pernah mencoba ikut audisi orkestra seperti yang kuceritakan padamu. Aku ingin membuktikan pada ayahnya bahwa musisi juga adalah pekerjaan yang baik dan menjanjikan. Tapi ia tidak sabar menunggu sampai audisi terakhir. Dua hari sebelum audisi terakhirku, ia sudah menikah dengan orang lain."

Sasuke kini menatap Hinata dalam-dalam.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa bisa patah hati?"

"Aku tidak patah hati, aku masih belum memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasihku."

"Lalu, ada masalah apa?"

Hinata menghembuskan napas dengan keras sebelum melanjutkan.

"Ia tidur dengan teman sekantorku," kata Hinata dengan susah payah.

Sasuke memandangnya tak percaya.

"Yang benar saja?"

"Begitulah," jawab Hinata seadanya. "Aku masih belum tahu harus melakukan apa."

Jeda cukup lama di antara mereka berdua.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Biar aku antar," respon Sasuke cepat menahan Hinata.

Awalnya Hinata ragu. Tapi mungkin lebih baik ada yang menemani di perjalanannya pulang. Lagi pula Sasuke pria yang baik. Tidak ada salahnya menuruti keinginan pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya keadaanmu tidak baik. Biar aku yang antar," jelas Sasuke ketika Hinata tidak memberikan respon.

Sasuke menyuruh Hinata berjalan lebih dulu di depannya ketika wanita itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Namun setelah malam ini, semuanya akan menjadi berbeda dari sebelumnya.

 **.**

Hinata menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di dekat mesin fotokopi. Hanya sedikit berkas yang perlu diperbanyak, tapi Hinata enggan beranjak lebih cepat. Ia mendesah berkali-kali, terkadang juga meringis tertahan. Ia juga menggigiti ujung-ujung jarinya, merasa panik.

Ia kembali teringat ke beberapa malam sebelumnya saat ia diantar pulang oleh Sasuke. Kesalahan terbesar Hinata adalah mempersilakan pemuda itu masuk ke apartemennya. Setelah itu Hinata menyuruh pemuda itu duduk di sofa satu-satunya miliknya lalu menawarkannya minuman. Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Hinata merinding.

Ia mengumpat dirinya berulang kali. Oh bukan, itu bukan kesalahan Sasuke. Hinata juga menginginkannya. Baiklah, ia sepertinya sudah mulai gila. Ia sama sekali tidak mabuk malam itu, artinya mereka melakukannya secara sadar.

"Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh!" teriak Hinata pelan ke dirinya sendiri.

Sudah lewat beberapa hari, namun Hinata masih belum bisa membuang jauh-jauh kejadian di malam itu. Bulu kuduknya kembali meremang. Di satu sisi ia suka dengan sentuhan Sasuke di setiap inci tubuhnya, tapi di sisi lain Hinata merasa sudah sama buruknya dengan kekasihnya.

Ia jadi ingat dengan Kiba. Sudah dua minggu tapi ia belum meladeni komunikasi dalam bentuk apapun dari pemuda itu. Dan sekarang Hinata seakan membalas dendam padanya, padahal tidak ada maksud seperti itu. Jujur saja ia jadi lebih sering memikirkan Sasuke sejak malam itu. Ia sepertinya sudah lupa bahwa masih memiliki seorang kekasih. Setidaknya Hinata memang belum memutuskan apa-apa tentang hubungan mereka.

Hinata mengambil semua berkas yang sudah difotokopi dan akan kembali ke kubikelnya. Namun Hinata kaget bukan main saat melihat Shion berdiri di ambang pintu ruang fotokopi.

"Oh, kau mengagetkanku," kata Hinata.

"Kau masih marah padaku, Hinata?" tanya Shion, wajahnya terlihat menyesal.

"Tidak, Shion. Kurasa aku sudah mulai melupakan masalah itu," jawab Hinata. "Kurasa..."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Selama ini kita memang tidak akrab, tapi aku tahu yang kuperbuat sangat salah. Kumohon maafkan aku," pinta Shion. Ia sungguh tulus saat mengatakannya.

Namun Hinata tidak mengindahkan permintaan maaf Shion. Ia justru tergelitik untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Shion, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Hinata.

"Apa itu?"

"Mm... Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya." Hinata tampak berpikir ulang apakah perlu ia mengonfirmasi hal ini. "Apakah setelah tidur dengan Kiba, kau merasakan sesuatu padanya? Maksudku, apakah kau menyukainya?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya.

Shion tampak bingung dan bergerak tak nyaman.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, Hinata," katanya gelisah, merasa dipojokkan.

Hinata paham dengan respon Shion.

"Oh tidak, aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Aku hanya penasaran. Aku serius menanyakan soal itu," jelas Hinata.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak ada rasa apapun. Itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun kepada Kiba setelah itu," jawab Shion hati-hati.

"Begitu, ya." Hinata menggumam pelan. Ia kemudian tersenyum kepada Shion. "Baiklah, aku harus segera kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa."

Hinata meninggalkan Shion yang masih kelihatan bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Hinata sama sekali tidak terlihat marah, ia malah bersikap biasa saja. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa sakit hati seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Hari itu, Hinata sukses mengacaukan pekerjaannya karena terus-menerus memikirkan Sasuke dan malam panas yang mereka lalui bersama.

 **.**

Dua minggu sudah Sasuke tak bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Ia duduk di dekat pianonya dan memandangi meja yang biasa ditempati Hinata saat berkunjung ke bar. Sudah lama wanita itu tak duduk di sana. Apakah ia sudah berbaikan dengan pacarnya? Sasuke menggeleng pelan, kemudian mulai memainkan pianonya. Ia memainkan lagu kesukaan Hinata.

Ia mulai tak sabar, agak menyesal juga tidak meminta nomor ponsel gadis itu. Setelah jam bekerjanya di bar selesai, Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Hinata. Ia akan menemui gadis itu di sana. Tapi saat Sasuke mengetuk pintunya berkali-kali, tidak ada yang menjawab dari dalam. Apa mungkin Hinata menghindarinya? Sasuke mencoba menepis pemikiran itu. Mungkin Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bukankah memang pernah terjadi seperti itu sebelumnya.

Sasuke mendengar suara ketukan _heels_ ke lantai di dekatnya. Itu Hinata, sedang berjalan sambil menunduk. Ia tidak menyadari ada Sasuke sedang berdiri di dekat pintu apartemennya. Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, ia hampir saja berjalan mundur saat melihat Sasuke. Ekspresinya seperti sedang melihat hantu, membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Hinata," sapanya.

Wajah Hinata berubah pucat. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menemuimu. Kau sudah lama tak muncul di bar," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau seharusnya tidak kemari," kata Hinata, terlihat ketakutan.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil memeluk tasnya.

"Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan itu," katanya pelan.

"Itulah sebabnya aku kemari. Aku harus memastikan kau baik-baik saja setelah malam itu," jelas Sasuke.

Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Mereka hanya diam dan saling menatap. Namun akhirnya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Aku sudah sama buruknya dengan kekasihku, Sasuke," kata Hinata, mulai menangis.

Sasuke hanya diam, mencoba memahami apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Ia sendiri juga sudah tidur dengan kekasih orang lain. Sasuke memejamkan mata, bersiap akan kemungkinan apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Ya ampun, dia memang tidak memikirkan soal ini sebelumnya. Karena yang terjadi malam itu begitu... natural.

Ia mendengar Hinata mendekati pintu dan mencoba membukanya dengan kunci-kunci yang dipegangnya. Hinata tampak gugup, terlihat dari tangannya yang bergetar dan ia selalu salah memasukkan kuncinya. Ia mencoba kunci ketiga namun kunci itu menabrak pegangan pintu dan jatuh ke lantai.

Hinata menutupi wajah dengan tangan yang sebelumnya memegang kunci kemudian terisak. Sasuke mendekat dan mengambil kunci yang terjatuh itu, lalu membantu Hinata mencari kunci yang benar untuk membuka pintunya.

Hinata bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke di punggungnya saat pemuda itu mencoba membuka pintu untuknya. Perlu beberapa kali mencoba karena Sasuke memang tidak tahu mana kunci yang benar, dan selama itu Hinata hanya diam.

Saat suara ceklek terdengar, Sasuke semakin merapatkan dirinya pada Hinata lalu berbisik di telinga gadis itu.

"Aku tidak seperti kekasihmu, Hinata." Ia kemudian membuka pintu dan sedikit mendorongnya agar Hinata bisa masuk. "Aku hanya tidur dengan wanita yang kusukai." Ia kemudian mundur beberapa langkah.

Dengan cepat Hinata masuk ke dalam dan membanting pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam. Sasuke kemudian beranjak pergi. Hinata bisa mendengar Sasuke mulai menjauh, kemudian ia terduduk di dekat pintu. Ia kembali terisak. Perempuan macam apa dia ini. Dulu Hinata selalu melihat jijik pada Shion yang suka tidur dengan beberapa laki-laki. Sekarang, ia jijik melihat dirinya sendiri. Tangisannya makin keras, dan ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

 **.**

"Akhirnya kau mau bertemu lagi denganku."

Hinata menyesap minumannya dan menikmati rasa anggur terbaik yang dipesan Kiba untuk mereka berdua malam ini. Setelah sebulan lebih Hinata memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kiba, yang mana disambut dengan girang oleh pemuda itu. Mereka akhirnya berbaikan, pikirnya. Ia kemudian mengajak Hinata makan malam di restoran mewah ini lalu memesan anggur paling enak yang disediakan di sini.

"Sepertinya ini malam yang istimewa," kata Hinata datar. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi Kiba yang begitu cerah.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah mendapatkan maaf dari kekasihku. Setelah ini kita akan kembali seperti dulu kan, Hinata?" tanya Kiba sambil menggenggam satu tangan Hinata. "Aku sangat mencintaimu," lanjutnya.

Ada ketakutan dalam dirinya bahwa Hinata akan membahas kesalahannya. Tapi sejak tadi Hinata tidak ada sedikitpun menyinggung soal itu, bahkan menyebutkan nama Shion juga tidak.

"Kiba, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," kata Hinata sambil meletakkan gelas anggurnya di atas meja.

"Apa itu?" Tampak kekhawatiran di raut wajah Kiba.

"Apa kau menyukai Shion setelah kejadian itu?" tanya Hinata.

Kiba menelan ludah. Akhirnya mereka sampai juga pada pembahasan ini.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, Hinata. Sungguh! Tidak ada apapun antara aku dan Shion. Itu sesuatu yang tidak disengaja, kami mabuk!" jelas Kiba panik.

Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kiba lalu menjelaskan.

"Aku menanyakan hal yang sama pada Shion, dan dia juga menjawab tak merasakan apapun padamu."

"Tentu saja, aku cuma cinta padamu." Kiba ke bali menegaskan.

"Kalian benar-benar monster," celetuk Hinata.

Kiba mengernyit bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku juga tidur dengan lelaki lain, dan setelah itu aku terus memikirkannya. Sejujurnya aku bahkan sudah lupa padamu."

Kiba melongo, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata barusan.

"Kau bercanda kan, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kau balas dendam?" tanya Kiba sedih.

Hinata kembali menggeleng. "Jika hanya untuk balas dendam, aku pasti tidak merasakan apa-apa kepada lelaki itu. Tapi, Kiba, maafkan aku. Sepertinya aku menyukai pemuda itu sekarang. Aku sudah lama memikirkan ingin putus denganmu setelah apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Shion. Tapi aku selalu merasa itu alasan yang tidak cukup kuat. Setelah aku melakukan hal yang sama, aku mulai bisa memaafkanmu. Aku justru tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Dan parahnya aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Maafkan aku, Kiba. Aku sudah mengambil keputusan."

Hinata kemudian bangkit lalu berlari keluar dari restoran. Ia bahkan tak berhenti saat Kiba terus-terusan memanggil namanya. Hinata berlari dengan senyum dan air mata di wajahnya. Ia tahu terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat ini, tapi ia memang tidak bisa menahan perasaannya.

Ia berlari tanpa lelah ke kursus musik tempat Sasuke mengajar. Semoga saja Sasuke belum pulang. Tapi saat Hinata tiba, kursus sudah tutup. Kelas malam ternyata sudah selesai dan Hinata telat sampai. Ia memang masih bisa menemui Sasuke besok, tapi dia tidak yakin akan punya keberanian sebesar ini lagi di seko hari.

Keputusan mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kiba adalah yang paling tepat. Iya tidak bisa menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria sedangkan ia sudah mencintai pria lain. Biarlah Hinata sendiri saja daripada harus membohongi diri sendiri. Ia akan memendam saja perasaan ini rapat-rapat. Setidaknya hatinya sudah yakin mencintai siapa.

"Hinata..."

Hinata segera berbalik dan melihat Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia ternyata belum pulang, ia masih ada di sini!

"Kau datang tepat waktu," kata Sasuke seperti bisa menebak pertanyaan dalam kepala Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum lebar meski air mata masih mengalir deras di pipinya. Ia berlari menghampiri Sasuke lalu memeluk pemuda itu. Sasuke menangkap tubuh Hinata dan mengangkatnya hingga kaki gadis itu menggantung di udara. Ia bisa mendengar tawa dan tangis Hinata bercampur menjadi satu.

Ia sempat tidak mempercayai wanita begitu lama setelah patah hati ditinggal kekasihnya hanya karena statusnya. Tapi setelah malam ini Sasuke percaya, masih ada wanita lain yang siap menerima dia apa adanya. Dan ia yakin wanita itu adalah yang berada di pelukannya saat ini.

Hinata juga tak perlu meyakinkan dirinya untuk kembali percaya kepada kekasihnya. Ia hanya perlu meyakini kepada siapa rasa percayanya akan ia berikan sekarang. Dan ia yakin, pemuda yang sedang memeluknya erat saat ini akan menjaga kepercayaan itu untuknya.

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 _ **Thanks for reading**_ **:)**


End file.
